


Mending Hearts

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Felix mourns over his mother's death, and Dimitri tries to comfort him in the best way he can.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Mending Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This little idea came to me earlier today, and I decided to write it! I hope you enjoy.

“Felix?”

The sight in front of Dimitri is hardly uncommon. Felix has fallen backwards during a fight, sword on the floor next to him, as his hands cover his face. He’s quite the crybaby, after all, even now the pair are ten-years-old. He has never liked Dimitri beating him this way.

But it’s different this time. Those are not simply a few crybaby tears. They are full-blown sobs, a trembling body curling up tightly, and it’s clear that something is wrong. Losing a fight isn’t enough to do this to him.

Dimitri slides to his knees by Felix, trying to reach for him; in his despair, however, Felix slaps away the hand about to rest on his knee. “What is wrong?” asks Dimitri. “Did I do something?”

Felix shakes his head, but that is far from a full answer. Dimitri’s heart pounds, uncertain on what to do, wishing that Sylvain and Ingrid could be here to help. The former is like the big brother of their quartet, Ingrid always seems to know how to get others on their feet, but Dimitri … For someone who is supposed to be a prince, he feels far, far too powerless and small.

“You can talk to me,” says Dimitri, trying to keep his voice quiet; he knows that sometimes, Felix doesn’t like noises which are too loud, especially not when he is on edge like this. “Please, Felix.”

Though Felix still sobs, legs brought right up to him and his face still hidden, something changes. That is what Dimitri believes, at least, and is confirmed when Felix finally says, “I m-miss her.”

The realisation hits instantly. It has already been ten months now, since Felix’s mother passed away. Lots of things have changed in that time. Felix’s name, for one thing. But of course, a loss so great, especially as Felix was so close to her, still lingers on those tiny shoulders of his.

“I know,” Dimitri says, wishing he could say so much more, but what could make Felix feel better in this moment? “Can I hug you?”

To his relief, Felix nods. And not only does he nod, but when Dimitri wraps his arms around the curled up body, Felix shuffles enough to hold Dimitri back, clinging his arms around his friend’s neck. He still cries. But at least now, he’s able to do so into Dimitri’s shoulder, and be comforted properly as he does so.

Dimitri doesn’t truly understand how to help someone who is mourning. He can’t string words together in the same way as someone like Glenn. But he knows that this can help, this physical reassurance and comfort, and so, that is what he gives.

Eventually, Felix speaks again, when his grip has loosened on Dimitri. “Sometimes, I think about what she … what she won’t be able to see, ever again. Like just now.”

“Just now?”

“Fighting. I’m getting even better at it.” Felix’s face buries a little closer into Dimitri’s shoulder. “But she won’t ever see that. She … she didn’t even know what I am. A boy.”

Sympathy and pain alike pang in Dimitri’s chest. He gently pushes Felix back from him, however, trying to give what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “Well, she still loved you, and that means she loves everything about you. This as well.”

“Mm. I just—I wish that I could see that. How she would love me now, too. Even be proud.”

“She would be. You really have gotten better.”

Finally, Felix manages a smile, wiping his arm at his eyes. “You’re _really_ strong. Maybe I could beat you one day, though.”

“You can try!”

Dimitri’s hand finds Felix’s side, and he squeals, trying to bat it away; he dives for Dimitri in return, aiming for his armpits. In the blink of an eye, the two are laid side-by-side on the grass together, laughing as they stare up at the sky.

As that laughter fades, Felix says, “At least I have my father. And he lets me be myself, even if he’s still getting used to it.”

“One day, he will be used to it fully.” Dimitri takes Felix’s hand, resting between the two, with a gentle smile. “You are still _you,_ after all.”

Felix smiles back, a pink hue dusting his cheeks, and Dimitri quite believes that he would be happy seeing that expression everyday, for the rest of his life.

  
  


* * *

  
  


As time passes, people change. Felix doesn’t shed those same tears these days. Dimitri almost wishes he _would_ cry, because it’s clear how deeply he needs to. After all these years, however, and all the trauma Felix has faced, crying isn’t as easy for him to do anymore.

After much persuasion, and when all of his grief rendered Felix too exhausted to argue, he has at least allowed himself to be held. As stiff as iron, although seems limp all at once. Lifeless. And the only response to Dimitri’s hold on him is how he leans back a little against Dimitri.

“At least this time,” says Felix, his voice quiet, shaky, “he was able to know more about me. Unlike my mother.”

Dimitri’s eyes close, and his lips find the top of Felix’s head, his heart aching with the same grief. “Rodrigue always loved you, Felix. No matter the hardships you both faced.”

Felix remains silent which, in Dimitri’s eyes, is a sign of agreement. This becomes even more apparent when at last, Felix turns around to face Dimitri properly, his arms wrapped around the other’s neck and his face hiding in Dimitri’s shoulder. Exactly the same as back then.

Time doesn’t quite change everything. They loved each other then and love each other now, even if it’s a little differently; they remain by each other’s side through thick and thin, and cannot imagine their life without the other.

They know that they will never be alone. As long as the two of them will always remain, their hearts will still be able to heal little by little, and the love they share will only grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I usually don't create for Dimilix, however I enjoyed this a lot and definitely think I might do so again in the future.
> 
> If you'd like to find me on my FE3H Twitter too, where I also post art, the handle is @nikobynight. I post a lot of Felix!


End file.
